


Candy

by xieeliann



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xieeliann/pseuds/xieeliann
Summary: During the time xy is with jgy in the jin sect
Relationships: Platonic xueyao
Kudos: 4





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a friend's birthday,, happy birthday ake ☺️

Xue yang roamed about the jin sect home, simply licking at a candy in his mouth. His lips curved up into a smile, and his arms went around jin guangyao after noticing him. 

"Chengmei??"  
Jin guangyao turned to the one who hugged him from behind. Of course its xue yang.. 

"Yo."  
Xue yang mumbled, as he stopped licking the candy. Yep its xue yang! 

"Let go." 

He tried to pull away, but xue yang was too strong, he's scowling and wiggling about. Xue yang hasn't stopped holding him, bringing his face closer to guangyao's and speaking in his ear. 

"Lianfang-zun~ why don't you make me?" He even stuck out his tongue to show the candy.

Jin guangyao blushes deeply,and takes out his cord from his sleeves. His eyes glaring up at xue yang. Moving the cord up and it took the candy off xy's tongue. 

"Next time it'll be your tongue."  
Jin guangyao glared, and put the candy in his mouth, despite the other also doing that. 

"Lianfang-zun~~ how cruel."  
He let go of jgy with one arm, still holding him though. He used the now free hand and grabbed a hold of jgy's chin. 

"Stealing candy is bad~"  
He smirks. Jgy scowls, bringing up the cord, and ties up xy. 

"I don't care, chengmei." 

Demanding tone, he then tug into xy's pockets, took out the candy, and licked them infront of xy. He also added a cord to go through the licked candy, placing it on xy's tied up body.

**Author's Note:**

> Random,, but I hope its liked


End file.
